


Carve Into My Hollow Chest

by glow593



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Mentioned Lavender Brown - Freeform, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Minor Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron cheats on Hermione, Tom and Hermione are childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow593/pseuds/glow593
Summary: Tom and Hermione have always been best friends. He will make them more.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Carve Into My Hollow Chest

**Author's Note:**

> my first try at tomione. not sure i'm completely satisfied with it, but eh.  
> this was inspired by the quote: "You left me alone, and then after he broke your heart you came crawling back to me. That's okay. You were mine all along, and now you know you'll be mine forever." found on the tumblr possessive-suggestions. though in the end tom didn't turn out as... well i guess creepy? as i wanted him to be.  
> feedback is much appreciated!  
> title from halsey - drive

Hermione was weeping. There was no other way to describe it. Huge, great sobs coming from her chest and forcing their way up. Ron had cheated on her! With Lavender of all people! She was heartbroken and pissed and embarrassed.

She had texted Tom, who said he was on his way to her apartment. Tom had always been there for her. He didn’t know what had happened yet. Couldn’t bear to write it all out over text to him. She would surely break then.

The confrontation and subsequent break-up had been horrible. She did not even want to think about it, but couldn’t stop. The shouting, the accusations, all the horrible words being flung about.

The sound of a key in the lock to her front door broke her out of her depressive thoughts, just before the door opened and Tom walked in. His eyes found hers immediately, a concerned frown crossed his face before it fell back into his usual blank mask.

New sobs forced their way out at the sight of him, her salvation. He took long, quick steps towards her, crossing the room in a moment, and sat down on the couch beside her. Hermione threw herself at him, crying into his chest. She knew he hated it when she cried, but she couldn’t stop. There was no way to suppress all this, she needed to get it out.

“What did he do?” Tom’s voice was hard and cold, but not with anger towards her. He was pissed at the undeserving, good for nothing, scum she called her  _ boyfriend _ . The word was even sarcastic in his thoughts. The Weasley did not deserve her at all.

She tried to speak but couldn’t say the words, it would make it even more real. Tom moved her gently away from him, taking her face in his hands, making her look at him.

“Hermione,” he thumbs were caressing her faces, drying away the tears that kept coming, “tell me what he did,” his voice was a murmur, a soft whisper of sound and that’s what finally made her start to calm down. She felt ridiculous for her reaction. Then the anger came back full force.

She searched Tom’s eyes, for what she didn’t know, but found nothing but calm assurance and ice-cold anger directed at whatever made her sad.

“He cheated,” her voice was equally soft but tinted with the remaining sadness and a healthy dose of anger too. Her voice gained more strength, “with Lavender!”.

Rage flashed across Tom’s face for a brief moment before disappearing. He had always been closed off with his feelings, only allowing a shadow of them to show when he was with her, but it was more than what he showed around other people. She was the only one that got to see a glance of his true self.

Tom was silent, struggling hard to contain his emotions. He had a lot he wanted to say, but none of it would be good for Hermione to hear. He wanted to end that _ idiot  _ that had hurt her, but knew that she wouldn’t want him to. With a deep breath, he got his emotional turmoil under control.

“What happened then?”

“I- Well I broke up with him. Said some other stuff too…” her voice trailed off. She wasn’t proud of what had been said, but Ron had given back just as well as she gave, Lavender chiming in. So, she didn’t feel too bad about it.

Tom was elated but didn’t let it show on his face. He just kept caressing her face, even though the tears had stopped coming.

“You are better off without him,” the words were firm, leaving no room for discussion, and Hermione found herself comforted by them. She had loved Ron, but the fact that he thought so little of her that he  _ cheated _ , had robbed her of the feeling. It was strange how quickly that could change, though she knew deep in her heart, that things hadn’t been working out. Now she knew that he was cheating there were signs of it she had been overlooking, not wanting to believe them. But that was just the surface, there were multiple reasons the relationship hadn’t been working out, she could see that now.

Tom’s hands on her face were comforting, grounding her. She smiled at him. He had always been there for her ever since they were small. 

He pulled her back into his embrace. Her face pressed against his chest with his chin resting on her head. She couldn’t see the smirk on his face. 

They sat like that for a while.


End file.
